


Be Okay

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Blind Dates [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blind Date, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, M/M, after the gate was closed in season 2 that was it, cause i mean, mostly just cause they swap backstories, obviously, season three never happened, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Billy finds himself on a date with King Steve himself. It's been ten years since Billy high tailed it out of Hawkins and never thought he'd get a second chance with the boy he could never forget.





	Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> -Also i know that texting wasn't the popular form of communication in 1995, but TECHNICALLY, people could send texts so I know it's a little bit of an anachronism to have Steve send Robin a text, but it's not unheard of.
> 
> -This was also originally a modern AU and I forgot to get rid of the texting bit lol

Billy sighed and checked his watch for a third time. He tapped his fingers against the bar and tried to calm himself down. He felt stupid. He hadn’t been nervous for a date since he was a teenager. Then again, it wasn’t everyday he agreed to go out on a blind date with a friend of a friend, so he was trying to cut himself a little slack. 

“Are you sure I can’t get you a drink?” The bartender asked again, popping a hip and sticking her boobs out as she batted her eyelashes at Billy. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This had to be the fourth time she’d asked, which was partly his fault for getting to the restaurant so early and choosing to wait at the bar. 

Billy flashed her a grin and shook his head. 

“No thanks. I’m waiting for my date,” he said, which is what he told her the first three times. Maybe she thought he’d been stood up and was trying to offer herself up as a replacement. It’s not like she wasn’t hot. Gorgeous, actually. Amazing eyes. But, she wasn’t his type.  _ At all _ . 

“Let me know if you change your mind,” she said, winking before she slid down the bar to help another customer. 

Billy sighed and turned around so his back was to the bar, his elbows resting on the counter. He glanced around as the other patrons. There was a couple a table away from him feeding each other tiramisu. He resisted the urge to gag, quickly directing his attention elsewhere. And then his heart stopped. 

It was one of those moments where everything slows down, as cheesy as it sounds. It was ike a fucking romantic comedy, Billy was frozen in awe when his eyes landed on the man who had just walked in the front door. Romantic comedy? More like a horror movie, because there was no way that man could be anyone other than Steve Harrington. 

Someday, he would look back on this and laugh. Because of course, the one and only time he had agreed to a blind date, he would get set up with King Steve himself. He knew Steve was his date. He knew it. Kim had told him to “look for the guy with the hair that’s too good to be true. Oh, and he said he’d be wearing a yellow turtleneck so you would know it was him.” Even ten years after high school, Steve still had perfect hair and he was in fact wearing a yellow turtleneck. So yeah, Billy knew there was no other explanation for Steve’s presence. He was here for a date. A date that as of yet, he didn’t know was going to be with Billy. Once he figured that out, Billy assumed he wasn’t going to be thrilled. 

Billy’s heart had restarted when Steve started making his way toward him. He was smiling, which was weird, because Billy had expected him to look pissed. It surprised him even more when Steve held his hand out for him to shake. Billy mouth almost dropped open when he realized...

_ He doesn’t recognize me _ . 

It wasn’t actually that weird when Billy stopped to think about it. He looked a lot different than he did in high school. For one, he’d ditched the mullet in favor of letting it all grow out the same length. He was currently wearing it back in a braid with a maroon beanie over it, which meant only a curl or two was visible. 

He’d also let his facial hair grow out, not into a full beard and stache, but it was still more than he’d had back in Hawkins. At the memory of the porno stache that he thought it would be a good idea to strut around with for a YEAR AND A HALF, Billy grimaced. 

As much as Billy didn’t like to admit it, he wasn’t as cut as he’d been back then either. He wasn’t a chump or anything now, but he didn’t work out as obsessively as he did as a teenager. He worked at a fucking art gallery. A gallery he  _ owned _ . And he liked to spend his limited time off eating junk food and watching movies with his roommate, Kim, the one he was going to murder for setting up this date. Kim knew about Steve. There was no way she set this date up without realizing that this was the Steve Billy had been telling her about for years. 

It was probably the glasses that were throwing Harrington off the most. Those had come into the picture a couple years after Billy left Hawkins, when he went to the eye doctor and found out the reason things had always been a little blurry far away was because he was nearsighted. The doctor was horrified that he’d been issued a license with his poor vision. Billy decided it was better to keep it under wraps that his aunt worked at the DMV. 

Billy had a split second to decide whether or not he should lie. Pretend he was someone else. But one look at Steve’s big dumb Bambi eyes and he knew he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t the asshole he’d been in high school. He wasn’t gonna fuck with Harrington, just because it would be easy. 

Steve smiled when Billy took his hand, giving it a firm shake. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Steve said. “Stupid bike blew a tire and the shop was late getting it back to me. And maybe I should introduce myself before I start telling you about my day? I’m sorry. I ramble when I’m nervous. Uh, I’m--

“Long time no see, Harrington,” Billy said, smiling softly as he cut off the other boy’s babbling. 

Steve frowned, a little crinkle between his eyebrows that Billy tried not to think was cute. He tried not to panic when he saw the recognition flash across Steve’s face, the other man’s eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open a little. 

“Hargrove,” he said slowly. 

Billy nodded. 

“The one and only,” he laughed, trying to cover up his nerves. 

“I...Kim said William. She...she didn’t say Billy. I-I didn’t think...” Steve trailed off, his eyes flickering toward the exit. Billy’s heart sank. Of course Harrington wanted out. He’d known Billy as an angry teenager who didn’t know how to deal with his emotions in a healthy way. When he was pissed at his Dad and, hell, the rest of the damn world. He didn’t know who Billy was now.

“She’s the only one in the world allowed to call me that,” Billy told him, suddenly wishing he’d taken the bartender up on that drink, if only because he wished he had something in his hands to fiddle with. “Look, if you wanna back out, I’m not gonna hold it against you. I was an asshole to you in high school, I know. For what it’s worth I’m sorry. Truly,” Billy said. His therapist would be proud at him for expressing his emotions sincerely and not running away or making a nasty remark to cover up how uncomfortable he was feeling. 

When Steve didn’t say anything Billy sighed, pushing away from the bar. 

“Don’t worry about it, man. No hard feelings. I hope you have a nice life,” Billy said. 

“One drink.”

Billy paused, looking back over his shoulder at Steve. 

“What?” he asked, not sure he’d heard that right. 

Steve was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked a little wary, but his eyes were determined. 

“One drink. Don’t make me regret it,” he said, sliding up onto a bar stool and flagging down the bartender. 

Billy moved slowly, taking the stool next to Steve. While Steve was distracted ordering a drink, a gin and tonic because what else did pretty rich boys drink, Billy took a moment to really look at him. 

Steve looked the same. He was a little broader in the shoulders, and there was stubble on his chin that Billy didn’t remember him having before, but other than that not much had changed. Still had those beautiful brown eyes that used to make Billy weak at the knees. His hair was styled to perfection and Billy’s mouth went a little dry when Steve ran a hand through it absently. Well, guess he hadn’t left that crush safely behind when he’d put Hawkins in his rearview mirror and never looked back. Which he sort of knew already, but having Steve in front of him was making those feelings flare up stronger than they had in years. 

“And for you?” the bartender asked, pulling Billy out of his thoughts. 

“Uh, I’ll have a beer. Whatever’s on tap. Thanks,” he said, his eyes still on Steve. He could see the bartender shoot a glare at Steve before she turned to get their drinks. “So...what have you been up to the last ten years?” Billy asked. He figured it was better to skip the whole, “I didn’t know you were into guys” thing for now. Clearly Harrington was into dudes if he had agreed to go out on a date with one.

Steve snorted, shaking his head. 

“Honestly? Not much,” Steve admitted, throwing the bartender a smile when she handed him his drink. 

“That can’t be true. The last time I saw you, you were slinging ice cream in a sailor’s uniform,” Billy said, hiding his smirk behind his beer when Steve blushed. 

“Well, I worked at Scoops for the summer and since I didn’t come up with a plan, I worked at Hawkins Video for a while. And, uh, after a while I got sick of listening to my Dad tell me I was squandering my potential and fucking up my future, so I agreed to go work for him,” Steve said, shrugging like it was nothing. 

Billy frowned. Steve’s Dad sounded like a real tool, something Billy knew a hell of a lot about. 

“So what made you stop working for him?” Billy asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“My Dad promoted me,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. 

“Uh, call me crazy, but that doesn’t exactly sound like a reason to quit.”

Steve nodded. 

“Yeah, I know how it sounds. But like, he called me into his office and he said he wanted me to head up the Chicago office and I just...lost it. Here he was, fucking handing me my future with benefits and a 401K and I realized that I’d done exactly what I told myself I would never do. I was letting him run my life and I didn’t want to do it anymore. I didn’t want to live in Chicago. I didn’t want to work in financing. So, I quit and I moved out here cause Robin and Dustin both ended up here and now I’m trying to figure out what I actually want to do with my life” Steve said. He took a long sip from his drink when he finished, and Billy felt a little guilty for asking because it was clearly a tender subject. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to get so personal,” Billy said, smiling apologetically. 

Steve hummed, shaking his head. 

“No, no, it’s okay. Ten years is a lot to catch up on. Gotta start somewhere,” he said with a laugh. Billy’s stomach flipped. Steve  _ wanted  _ to catch up. Maybe he wasn’t just humoring Billy. Oh boy, this could be dangerous. “Speaking of, what have you been up to?”

Billy sighed, setting his beer on the counter. Where the hell was he supposed to start?

“Well, after graduation you know I spent the summer working at the pool. Saved up so I could get the fuck out of my house and away from...Hawkins. I knew I wanted to end up back in California after graduation, so I only applied to colleges out here.”

“Oh, I guess I didn’t know you went to college,” Steve said. 

Billy laughed. 

“Yeah, I know. I didn’t exactly broadcast it, but I got really good grades. Got a full ride to San Diego State. Majored in art and uh, now I own my own gallery,” Billy said, mumbling the last part. Normally he was loud and proud about the fact that he owned his own gallery, but for some reason he was embarrassed. He didn’t want to make Steve feel bad. It had to be a real kick in the face that someone like Billy had their shit together while Steve was still figuring it out. 

But Steve’s eyes were bright and his smile was genuine. 

“That’s amazing, Billy. Seriously. What’s your gallery called?” he asked. 

Billy cleared his throat awkwardly, suddenly wishing he’d lied because he had no idea how Steve was gonna feel about the, uh, name of his gallery.. 

“Pretty Boy Blues,” he muttered, taking a long sip of beer and pointedly avoiding Steve’s eye. 

“Really?” Steve asked, his gin and tonic sitting forgotten on the bar. 

Billy couldn’t gage Steve’s reaction by the look on his face. He named his gallery back when he thought he would never see Steve again. The “Pretty Boy” thing just sort of popped into his head, because as much as he tried to deny it, he’d never been able to get Steve out of his mind. At least not completely. And the “Blues” part was kind of a joke. Kim always said the real love of Billy’s life was his blue Camaro. 

She was half right. 

“Really,” Billy confirmed. He almost flinched when Steve reached out, but kept himself still as the other man ran his thumb over Billy’s upper lip. 

“You had some foam,” Steve said, “from the beer,” he clarified at the look of confusion on Billy’s face. 

“Oh. Thanks,” Billy said, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart. God, he hadn’t felt like this since high school. It’s not like he hadn’t had crushes on other people. Hell, he had a boyfriend for two whole years. But no one, not his boyfriend, not the guys he’d taken to bed over the years, had ever come close to making him feel the way Steve had. King Steve. Capable of reducing Billy to a puddle of goo with one look across the fucking basketball court. He made Billy’s heart race and his skin itch, like if he didn’t get his hands on Steve he’d go insane. Which was of course why he had been so aggressive, on and off the basketball court. 

“I’m sorry,” Billy blurted suddenly. 

Steve frowned. 

“For what?” he asked. 

“I...for high school. Being an ass on the court. Kicking your ass that time at the Byers. It wasn’t about you. It really wasn’t. I got into it with my Dad that night and I was already looking for a fight and then there you were with my kid sister and I just...I’m sorry,” Billy said. 

He dug in his pocket for his wallet and flagged down the bartender. By now he had to have scared Steve off and he was eager to close out his tab, after one fucking drink, and get out of here. This time he did flinch when Steve put a hand on his arm. 

“Do you like ice cream?” the other man asked, his voice too serious for a question like that. 

“Uh...yeah?” Billy said hesitantly.  _ Who didn’t like ice cream _ ?

“Cool. Wanna go get some?”

Billy blinked, taken aback by the suggestion. 

“You...you want to get ice cream with me?” he asked, just to clarify. 

Steve nodded, a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah, I do. I really do,” Steve said, giving Billy’s arm a reassuring squeeze. 

Billy nodded, offering Steve a small smile of his own. 

XXXX

Billy paid for both drinks, despite Steve’s grousing that he would pay. He did, however, let Steve pay for the ice cream. Mostly cause Steve practically threw his cash onto the counter to pay before Billy so much as reached for his wallet. 

It was starting to get dark as they ambled down the street, with no real destination in mind. Steve told Billy about where all the kids had ended up, except Max since Billy obviously knew what she was up to. Billy liked listening to Steve talk. He was animated and had, on more than one occasion, nearly clocked Billy in the face with his ice cream from gesturing with too much oomph. 

“You know, I forgave you for all that shit a long time ago,” Steve admitted, finishing the last of his ice cream and plunking down on a park bench. 

Billy sat down next to him, keeping a reasonable distance between the two of them. He nibbled on a bite of his cone, shivering when the cold of the strawberry ice cream hit his teeth. 

“I was a messed up kid,” Billy said. They’d already covered a lot of ground, might as well keep it going. “My dad used to, uh, knock me around. So I had that going on at home, plus a stupid crush I didn’t know how to deal with. Tack on raging hormones and it was a recipe for disaster,” Billy said with a laugh, shaking his head and shoving the last of his ice cream into his mouth. 

“I sort of knew. About your dad I mean,” Steve admitted. He was picking at the sleeve of his sweater, like he was nervous for Billy’s reaction. “I mean, you’d show up with bruises and shit but you never had split knuckles or anything so I figured whoever was hitting you...you weren’t hitting them back.”

Billy wasn’t sure if he was relieved or mortified that Steve knew. Probably both. Definitely both. He knew it didn’t excuse his behavior back then, but it was kind of nice that Steve at least knew the reason for it. 

“You’ve changed,” Steve said and Billy was surprised that Steve’s voice was closer than he expected it to be. He turned his head, eyes widening when his nose almost bumped Steves. The other man chuckled quietly. 

“W-what’s so funny?” Billy asked. 

“You’ve got ice cream on your lip,” Steve said, looking at Billy with a fondness that made Billy’s heart  _ ache _ . 

Billy reached up to wipe it off, because honestly that’s twice now. First the beer, now ice cream. Steve was gonna think Billy didn’t even know how to eat properly. 

Before he could wipe his face on his jacket, Steve was leaning forward, pressing his lips to Billy’s in a chaste kiss. Billy was frozen under him. The gears in his brain stopped turning. He forgot every word in the English language that he knew. Everything fucking stopped, because Steve fucking Harrington, was  _ kissing _ him. Oh, and now he was pulling away and frowning since Billy had forgotten to kiss back like a total moron. 

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have--

Billy cut off whatever ridiculous thing Steve was about to say, twisting his fingers into the fabric of that silly yellow turtleneck and dragging Steve in again. 

This kiss was different from the last. For one, Billy was actually moving his mouth this time, sliding his lips against Steve’s and smiling with Steve gasped. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Steve’s mouth, shivering when one of Steve’s hands found its way to the back of Billy’s neck. Billy couldn’t hold back a moan when Steve’s tongue curled around his, the other man pressing closer, one leg thrown over Billy’s lap. His hand landed on Steve’s thigh, rubbing circles into the denim, smiling when he felt Steve’s hips rock forward a little. 

It was better than Billy had ever imagined it. He touched Steve’s cheek, his fingers brushing over his ear before sliding into his hair. It was softer than Billy thought it would be, considering there had to be a shit ton of product in it to get it to look like that. He made a mental note to ask Steve about his hair care routine, before he pushed all thoughts that weren’t “ _ holy fuck, I’m kissing Steve Harrington _ ” from his mind.

But then Steve was breaking the kiss, pressing his forehead to Billy’s and taking in big gulps of air. 

“You okay there, pretty boy?” Billy asked, stroking Steve’s hair. 

Steve nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Just realized we’re, uh, right in the middle of the park. Might be a good idea to take this elsewhere,” Steve said, still sounding a little breathless. 

Billy arched a brow. 

“You trying to get lucky?” he teased. 

Steve blushed and gave Billy’s chest a playful shove. 

“No! I-I thought it would be more comfortable making out on a couch and not a park bench. I mean, who knows what people have done on this thing,” he said with a grimace. 

Billy laughed, kissing Steve right on the nose. 

“You’re adorable. And you’re in luck. We’re like, two blocks from my apartment and I know for a fact that my roommate isn’t home tonight,” he said, pushing Steve’s leg off his lap and getting to his feet. He offered Steve his hand, remembering the time he’d gone to help Steve up and then shoved him back down to the ground. Not this time. This time he yanked Steve to his feet and, with little effort, swung Steve up into a piggy back. 

“What are you doing?!” Steve squealed, flailing for a second before he settled his arms around Billy’s neck, his thighs tight around Billy’s hips.

“I’m taking you home with me,  _ King Steve _ ,” Billy said, smirking when he felt Steve shudder and tuck his face into his neck. 

“Never gonna live down that nickname am I?” Steve grumbled. 

Billy shook his head. 

“Never.”

XXXX

Steve had Billy pressed back against the door of his apartment the second it was closed, kissing him slow and deep, coaxing desperate noises from Billy’s lips. 

“Jesus, h-hold on,” Billy chuckled, a firm hand on Steve’s chest holding him at bay as he slipped his glasses off his face and set them on the table near the door. Steve was on him again as soon as Billy’s glasses were safely out of the way.

“You’re so hot,” Steve groaned, rutting his hips against Billy’s so the other man knew exactly the effect he was having on him. Billy was, obviously, in the same state. He nipped at Steve’s jaw, pressing kisses all over his face, down his neck, fuck, everywhere he could reach. 

“You too, baby. Fuck, want you so bad. For so long, I--

“Mmm, that’s right. What was it you said? About having a stupid crush you didn’t know how to deal with?” Steve teased, sliding his hands up the front of Billy’s shirt and giving both nipples a playful pinch that had Billy’s hips bucking forward into Steve’s. He needed friction and he needed it now. 

“It’s t-true. Saw you at the Halloween party. D-dancing like a dork with your sunglasses and your stupid hair--

“Oh come on, we both know you love my hair,” Steve said, practically ripping the buttons on Billy’s shirt off in his hast to get it open. 

Billy tried not to squirm under Steve’s gaze. The last time Steve had seen him shirtless, Billy had been shredded. Sure, he still had abs and everything, but he was softer now. 

“How are you still so sexy? It’s not fair,” Steve whined, running his hands all over Billy’s bare chest. 

“You’re one to talk,” Billy argued, pushing Steve back a little so he could yank the turtleneck off. He ran his hands up Steve’s chest, dragging his fingers through the other man’s chest hair. “Don’t remember you having this back in high school,” Billy said, eyes hungry. He wasn’t usually a fan of chest hair, but for some reason Steve’s was making his jeans even tighter, which he didn’t think was possible at this point. 

“You like it?” Steve asked, biting his bottom lip. 

Billy nodded. 

“Yeah. I do,” he assured him, dragging Steve in for another kiss, groaning at the feel of Steve’s bare chest pressed against him. Fuck, he couldn’t remember ever being this turned on. 

“W-wait,” Steve stuttered, breaking the kiss. “Maybe--Maybe we shouldn’t fuck on the first date,” he said, like he didn’t have his hands in the back pockets of Billy’s jeans. 

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay,” Billy said, his hands stilling on Steve’s hips. “I’m totally cool if we just make out like a couple of horny teenagers.”

Steve raked his eyes over Billy’s body slowly, looking genuinely conflicted and, if Billy was reading it right, a little scared. 

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, okay? I’m serious. We can stop right now and just watch a movie or something,” Billy said. 

“It’s...I’ve never gone all the way. With a guy,” Steve said, words coming out jumbled in his haste to get them out. “I mean I’ve done  _ stuff _ , lots of stuff, but not...ya know?”

Billy nodded in understanding, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek. 

“So what do you wanna do, sweetheart? Anything you want,” Billy offered, which was probably a little stupid, but he didn’t care. 

Steve looked overwhelmed at the suggestion. Billy could practically see his brain short circuiting from all the possibilities. He smiled, taking pity on the man in front of him. 

“How about I tell you what I want and if you’re game, cool and if not, also cool,” Billy suggested. 

Steve nodded, stepping back into Billy’s space and lacing their fingers together and God if that didn’t make Billy’s heart beat right out of his damn chest. 

Billy nuzzled into Steve’s neck and ran his fingers through his hand as he pressed his lips to Steve’s ear. 

“Want you to fuck my thighs,” he murmured, grinning when Steve trembled against him, his fingers tightening around Billy’s. “You up for that, baby?” he asked. 

Steve tugged the beanie off of Billy’s head and tossed it over his shoulder, making Billy laugh. 

“Is that a yes, or--

“Take your hair down,” Steve said. It wasn’t an order. Not really. More like a plea. Billy was more than happy to oblige, reaching back and tugging the elastic out. He made quick work of the braid, giving his curls a shake as they fell around his shoulders. Steve reached out, pushing an errant curl back from his forehead. “Beautiful,” he whispered, and then he was kissing Billy again, his fingers tugging at the button on Billy’s jeans. 

“There’s lube in the basket under the coffee table,” Billy said, panting when Steve broke the kiss and dropped to his knees. Kim gave him shit for keeping lube in their living room, but he’d had more than one heated one night stand that didn’t make it to the bedroom, so he had to make adjustments. Steve dragged Billy’s jeans down his legs and left them pooled around his ankles. 

“You still go commando,” Steve said and despite the teasing note in his voice, Billy could tell he was pleased. He hummed happily as Steve ran his hands up his thighs, sliding them up and around to give Billy’s ass a squeeze. “You were always so eager to leave when we got out of the showers after practice. Hardly dried off before you were yanking on your jeans and high tailing it out of there,” Steve mused, leaning forward to nip at Billy’s hip. 

“Y-your locker was right next to mine. Didn’t w-want you to see I was sportin a partial every fucking time just from showering next to you,” Billy admitted, choking on a moan when Steve bit into his thigh, sucking a pretty purple bruise. Billy trembled under the attention, think of how the bruise would look in the morning, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist pressing his thumb against it as he remembered the feeling of Steve’s mouth on him.

“Fuck, if I had known you liked me...we could have been doing this a hell of a lot sooner,” Steve said. 

Billy shook his head, reaching down to tuck Steve’s hair behind his ear. 

“I wasn’t ready back then. I could hardly admit to myself that I was gay, let alone anyone else. And besides, I thought you were straight,” Billy pointed out. 

Steve huffed a laugh. 

“That’s fair. I-I thought you were beautiful. Even then, but I was confused because I thought I liked girls. I didn’t learn about the wonders of bisexuality until way later,” Steve admitted. 

Billy smiled, dragging Steve to his feet and kissing him once, twice, three times before giving his ass a little slap. 

“Now that we’ve got the sexuality talk out of the way, how about you hop to it and grab the lube,” Billy teased. 

Steve rolled his eyes and gave Billy’s ass a pinch, making the other man let out a squeak of surprise. 

“Impatient much?” Steve asked, shaking the lube at Billy. 

“Hey, I’ve been waiting for this for ten years,” Billy said. Steve smiled goofily at him, shoving the lube into Billy’s hand. 

“Hold this for a sec,” he ordered, taking a second to shuck out of his sneakers and jeans. Billy toed off his own boots and tugged his jeans the rest of the way off, making grabby hands at Steve when he was done. 

Steve went willing back into Billy’s arms, trailing his hands down to Billy’s hips and using his grip to quickly flip Billy around, pinning him to the door with his hips. 

“Oh, fuck,” Billy groaned, bracing himself against the door. He heard the click of the cap on the bottle of lube that Steve had somehow managed to steal back from Billy without him noticing. A second later, Steve was pressing against his back, sliding his dick between Billy’s thighs. With one arm wrapped around Billy’s chest, Steve leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the other man’s ear. 

“Close your legs for me, baby,” he said, voice low and already sounding fucked out. Billy eagerly did as he was told, tucking his face into the crook of his own elbow when Steve started to rock his hips forward. “God, how are you even real? You’re so fucking hot,” Steve groaned. 

Billy laughed, ending on a groan when Steve reached down to curl his fingers around Billy’s achingly hard cock. 

“Yeah? D-does it feel good?” Billy asked, clenching his thighs and grinning wolfishly when Steve whined right in his ear. 

“So good,” Steve said, panting hot against Billy’s neck. He sunk his teeth into Billy’s shoulder, thrusting faster, holding Billy more firmly against the door. 

“Mmm, that’s it. J-just like that,” Billy whimpered, moving his hips in time with Steve’s thrust. He brought a hand back to tangle in Steve’s hair, moaning long and low as Steve sucked another bruise into his shoulder. “W-want you to fuck me like this sometime,” Billy huffed. 

Steve nodded vehemently, already starting to lose his rhythm a little. 

“Yeah. Yeah, fuck, Billy, I want that too,” he said. 

Billy’s head fell back to rest on Steve’s shoulder, his free hand covering the hand that Steve had on his dick, guiding him to stroke the way that Billy liked it. They both seemed to be aware that this was going to be quick. There were too many years of pent up sexual frustration and longing built up between the two of them for either of them to last very long. 

“W-want you to come. Wanna watch,” Steve pleaded, his hand stripping faster on Billy’s cock. 

“ _ Steve _ !” Billy gasped, his fingers tightening in Steve’s hair. 

“Come on, Billy. Please. _ Show me _ .” 

Billy nodded, mouth dropping and his eyes squeezing shut as he spilled over Steve’s fingers. If it wasn’t for Steve arms around him, Billy was sure he would have melted onto the floor. He felt fucking boneless as he tilted his head, pressing his lips to Steve’s jaw and any other place he could reach. 

“Now you, baby,” Billy slurred, drunk on his orgasm. Somehow, through the fog in his brain, he found the wherewithal to squeeze his thighs together a little tighter, smiling lazily when Steve made a punched out noise. 

Steve’s hips stuttered once, twice, and then he was coming hard between Billy’s thighs, whimpering into Billy’s neck. It was the hottest thing Billy had ever heard. This broken, reedy sound just for him. He wanted to hear it again...and again...and again. 

“You’re amazing,” Steve murmured, pressing lazy open mouthed kisses up the column of Billy’s neck. 

Billy smiled, turning in Steve’s arms to lick into his mouth and hold him close. 

“Need a shower,” he said when pulled back, grimacing at the cooling come on his stomach and thighs. “You gonna join me?” 

Steve paused and Billy’s heart dropped when he saw that Steve already had his jeans in his hand. 

“Um, if you’ve gotta go that’s cool too. Sorry, you’re probably busy. I didn’t mean to assume--

Steve hushed him, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. 

“Relax, I was just gonna text Robin and tell her I won’t be back tonight,” he said, sending off a quick text. Steve practically threw his phone onto the coffee table when he was done. He grabbed Billy’s hand, dragging him down the hall to the bathroom, acting like he owned the place. 

“You’re not the only one who’s been waiting a long time for this,” Steve told him, crowding Billy back against the bathroom sink. 

Billy blushed, looking at his feet. 

“Really?” he asked. It wasn’t everyday you found out your high school crush had the hots for you too. 

Steve cupped Billy’s face in his hands, pecking him lightly on the lips. 

“Really. I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

Billy nodded, smiling shyly. If someone had told him that his blind date was gonna turn out to be Steve Harrington he would have scoffed. If someone had told him said date would end with Steve naked in his arms, he would have laughed in their face. But here he was. So maybe, just this once, everything would work out. Maybe he would finally get what he’d wanted for so fucking long. Maybe, he could let himself be this happy. 

_ “You deserve to be happy,” his therapist told him. “You know that don’t you, Billy?” _

_ Billy shrugged.  _

_ “I know.”  _

He hadn’t known. Not then. But now...

Billy tucked his face into Steve’s neck and breathed him in, sighing happily. 

“Yeah. Okay.”


End file.
